Cobra
by Revolver 0celot
Summary: A new villian is in Jump City. Im mot good at summarys plz R&RT for Violence and Blood!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Hi....I...I like the Teen titans....alot so.....Im writing this...also i dont own  
  
anything but Cobra....he's my bodyguard....  
  
Cobra  
  
During the rein of the crime fighting group the Teen Titans, crime went down drastically.  
  
Criminal after criminal went down. All except two, Slade and Cobra. Slade usually has some   
  
sort of person sticking their necks out for him, but unike Slade, Cobra does his own dirty work.  
  
Cobras home is a network of Laboratories under the City. His labs are clean  
  
and very dark. Cobra is a scientest that has many inventions, and Cobra is also a genetic  
  
wonder. (He has the speed and accuracy of a Cobra.)  
  
At the core of his network of labs is a armory. Inside he keeps a "Battle Suit",  
  
made from the same metal as Robin's cape. His suit is powered by a fusion reactor  
  
in his lab. Cobra created a "Link" to his suit and the reactor. The link is invisble,  
  
meaning it has unlimited power.  
  
The suit makes him bigger, but not by much. It fits him like the Green Goblin's  
  
power suit. All that's in his arsenel are grenades. He uses hand grenades and also one he   
  
invented.  
  
------------------  
  
Thats it for chapter one....like it, hate it? plz review and i dont mind flamers that much.   
  
Also this is jes a start so dont be mad. 


	2. Robbeis and past mistakes

Im so sorry that I took so long to update. Here's the second chapter.

The Titans didn't expect that Cobra to be the one who organized all the attacks on jump city. It looked like it was Slade's plan, the robberies, the explosives that were stolen from a Army Storage facility, and the metal sheets. All of this was Corba's doing he planed every little "event" down to the dot. One thing he didn't plan was the Titan interference.

-Army Storage facility

Robots made to look like Slade's were stealing anything that would explode. In one of these Robot suits was Cobra. He was wearing the metal over his Battle Armor. He was blended in perfectly, this was just a safe mesure incase the darned Titans were to attack and try to foil his plans like yesterday.

He and his Slade looking comrades were almost done loading the explosives into a large van, when some little brat yells "Titans GO". He turns to see Robin and the Titans charging his robo fiends.

"Ah the Titans again" He yells doing a Incredible hulk thing and ripping the metal off. "Didn't you learn from yesterdays mishap" He spits at Robin then looking at Starfire.

"No I guess not" Robin replys thinking about what happened the day before.

It was a clear day in Jump City, Birds chirping and Cobra hated it all. He was on his way to the jewelry store to make an "investment". Everything was going by the textbook when Cobra heared the words he would soon learn to hate.

"Titan GO" The leader in red, yellow, black and green yells.

"Who are you!?" Cobra yells while turning around.

"You can call us the Repo men" A Cybernetic being says. A goth in purple soon grunts and kicks him in the leg.

"And woman"

"Oh how nice, the good guys and their dimwitted whenches are here to save the day" Cobra says.

"What did you call me!!!" Raven Yells

"Oh I'm so sorry I said" Cobra pulls a megaphone out of nowhere "I called you a DIMWITTED WHENCH" (A/N thank you south park)

"You will regret calling my friend that name you Clorbag" A young redheaded alien girl says.

"Oh Im sorry did I hert you friend feelings?" All raged up the two woman of the Titans eather charger up their starbolts or is chanting their magic words. As a reaction Cobra takes out 2 round orbs and throws them at the girls. Both orbs miss their targets but at the same time didn't. The orbs explode next to their legs causing them to fall in pain.

"RAVEN" A green little person yells chaching Raven.

"STARFIRE" The leader fiercely yells also chaching Starfire.

"Oh look at the time I have to run" Cobra says.

Cyborg running yells "oh No u don't"

"Oh yes I am" Cobra throws another grenade, and it hits Cy. On impact it creats a Eletro Magnetic Pulse (A/N they disable any computers hence cy). Cy slows down to a crawl then soon stops.

Meanwhile Cobra and his robots are running away with the jewels.

-Present day-

Robin leaps at Cobra while cobra just reaches behind his cape and pulls out a tinted blue grenade. He tosses it a Robin and a blue mist appears around Robins leg. When the mist fades his leg is frozen solid. Cy catches him and gently places him on the ground.

Hahaha a cliff hanger...... I will update only if you the reviewers tell me to


	3. a fatal trap

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Please don't beat me up!

Anyways if you think something should be changed tell me and I will try to make it happen. I'm open for ideas. As a gift for not updating sooner an extra long chapter! Get some popcorn and enjoy

Also I do not own the Titans but do own cobra.

Cyborg runs up to Cobra and try's to tackle him. As fate would have it Cobra dodges him and throws the infamous EMP grenade. Out of the blue a green hawk come down and claws his head. Flying away from Cobra a green starbolt comes and hits him in his center chest plate. Seeming not to phase him Cobra looks to the van seeing the robots were done. Putting on a pair of sunglasses cobra throws a cylinder shaped object.

After a few seconds a blinding light and defining ringing erupts from the flash bang grenade. Using this to his advantage he runs to the back of the van and jumps in. The van then speeds away.

"Ahhhhh IM BLIND, IM GANA DIE!" Beastboy yells. Starfire walks over to Beastboy trying to calm him down. Raven walks over to Robin clearly with a limp from the explosion yesterday.

"You ok?" She asks Robin.

"Just peachy" Robin says with a grimace. "Get Starfire over here to thaw my leg out". With a simple nod, Raven walks over to her. Seconds later the orange skinned alien is over there using a charged starbolt to thaw his leg.

Cobra's Labs

"You seem to be able to handle your self" Slade says walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want" Cobra says ready to strike.

"I am here to propose a proposal" He says cackling.

"What kind of _proposal _are we talking about here?" Cobra asks.

"An alliance, I could use your technology and you could use my robots"

"We will be partners not you leading me" Cobra forces.

"That would be expected, you can use my robots to speed up production of you weaponry and you share the product." Slade offers his hand to finish off the alliance. Cobra thinks for a moment and slowly takes his hand.

"Great now that we are partners and you give me the grand tour" Slade says.

Titan Tower

"We got our asses kicked" Beastboy says absent mindedly.

"No really did we?" Raven says sarcastically.

"Hey cool it guys we need to remain calm" Robin says command think in his voice. He motioned for everybody to sit on the couch. "We need to figure out who this person is, he seems to use grenades a lot so watch out"

"He seems to have a grenade for every purpose" Starfire points out.

"Exactly so be that much more careful, Cyborg can I trust you to find out who this guy is?" Robin asks.

"Ok man, where should I start?"

"Start looking for anywhere he could be now, and Beastboy great idea being the distraction but don't try that again it could turn out fatal" Robin says.

"Raven next time you get a chance scan his mind for anything useful" He says.

"Alright, can we wind this up I need to meditate" Raven says.

"Ok get some rest and be ready" Robins says walking to his room.

Back at the labs

"Well where should we strike next?" Cobra asks his new partner in crime.

"A nuclear storage facility, you can make some radioactive grenades" Slade says.

"Excellent, when and where?" Cobra asks.

"Jump city power plant and tomorrow. Slade says.

The next day at Jump City Nuclear Power Plant

The day was grim and it was raining. The sky was gray as gray can get. The rain was in a downpour. Slade and Cobra walk up to the gates and rig it with c4. Walking back the infamous army of vans the gates blow. Whizzing past them an explosive bird-a-rang hits the ground. Exploding creating a crater, Slade and Cobra walk out of the smoke unscathed.

"Oh look at the party poopers" Cobra says with a smirk.

"Get them!" Slade and Robin yell at the same time. Slade's robots clash with the titans while Cobra and Slade walk off towards the power plant.

"Not so fast!" Beastboy yells running up.

"Take care of the green one" Slade says.

"Alright partner, I'm going to have some fun killing you" Cobra says. Whipping out a handful of grenades and tossing them at random. Beastboy manages to avoid the explosions. Not seeing the mines in front of Cobra, Beastboy runs into them. The explosions throw him back.

"Oh has the one man zoo been shut down?"

"Not a chance" He says jumping to his feet. Turning into a Tiger, he runs and leaps at him. Tackling him Beastboy starts clawing his armor. Taking out an adhesive grenade and slapping it on his shoulder Cobra slips away pulling the pin.

"Our father who arts in heaven…" Beastboy prayed, a black energy covers the grenade as it explodes. The grenade still damaged his shoulder and restricted any further use of it. Doubling over in pain Beastboy falls to the ground.

"Starfire help Beastboy, Raven Cyborg follow me into the power plant" Robin commands.

Inside

Slade's Robots are collecting plutonium by the boxful. The three remaining Titans rush in to find the robots but no evil overlords.

"Hello Titans" Slade says coming from behind with Cobra in tow. Cobra currently had both Starfire and Beastboy as hostages.

"Don't make a move or there will be no mistakes this time around" Cobra says sadistically. Both were bound at the wrists and feet by some kind of metal coil. Tossing them to a wall he snaps his fingers signaling two of the robots to leave and get something. When they return they are carrying a box. Cobra opens it to reveal it to be a bomb.

"Now that we have your full attention with our present Cobra will tell you what to do" Slade says.

"We don't negotiate with criminals" Robin says to the distress of Beastboy and Starfire.

"Well that's too bad because when I set this nothing can reverse the cycle" Cobra says. "We would like you to walk over here and get ready to be tied up".

"If you do not comply all of Jump City will be having a nuclear winter this year" Slade says. Both of the Criminal Masterminds put on masks and motion the robots to tie up the remaining titans. After all of them are tied he throws another canister on the ground. This one turns out to be sleeping gas. The Robots Load up the plutonium and the titans into the van. The caravan of vans drive off.

That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it and I would like to see what you think is going to happen next. R&R.


	4. Torture and escape

Omg I'm sorry I know its been a while since I updated!

Thanks for all the reviews

I don't own the titans but do own cobra!

Now on with the show!

The labs

When Robin wakes up he sees Slade in front of him.

"Well it seems you have woken up my little bird" Slade says in his sinister voice. Robin is shirt less and is hanging from a pipe where both hands are tied. His feet are in a large bucket of water.

"Where am I and where are the rest of the titans?" Robin asks with no emotion in his voice.

"You answer my questions, and in due time I will answer yours" Slade says. Making a motion to the robotic guards with his hands they leave and return with two batteries.

Another room of the labs

Cyborg was hanging on a wall by metal sheets. He wakes up to a mirror across from himself. In the room next to him on his left there was someone screaming…or was it to his right? He didn't know and he didn't care, it wasn't like he was cold hearted but he was too disoriented to care about his surroundings.

A door to his left opens to reveal Cobra. Cyborg didn't like the way he was smirking.

"Hello Cyborg, were going to play a game, every time you get an answer wrong I get to remove a part of you" Cobra says.

"What kind of questions?" Cy asks.

"Not trivia questions, but questions about you and your friends but more importantly the tower"

Yet another room

Raven was heavily bound by a materiel unknown by her. She was hung upside down and apparently given a sedative. There were no lights on and no sound. Normally this would be her heaven but under the circumstances this was hell.

Yes another room

Beastboy and Starfire were hanging back to back and had to endure each others torture. Hearing the other teammates scream when they would splash burning water or cut their arms.

"Hey Star, how do you think the others are doing" BB says drowsily because of blood loss.

"I hope better than us" She says. She then goes unconscious.\

"Hey Star you awake, Star… oh god she was one of my best friends…"

In Robins torture room

Slade left long ago and left orders to the guards to stop and start every hour. As one of the guards approaches him with the jumper cables, which they have been using to electrocute him, he tips the bucket and electrocutes them both. After a moment of rest Robin lifts his legs up to the pipes and climbs down to one of the connecting sections. Putting his legs on the ceiling he pushes of and breaks the pipe. After throwing up he crawls to one of the guards and finds the keys to his handcuffs.

After being on his own feet for the first time since the reactor and cause of his torture, he feels like he is using he body for the first time. Walking to the door Robin is surprised to find the door open. Walking into the hallway he sees it's filled with three other doors. Walking into the nearest one he looks in and sees Cy mutilated and alone. Walking in Robin sees that he is missing his right foot, his right arm and shoulder, and his eyes were missing.

"My god Cy what did they do to you" Robin says terrified.

"I didn't tell him anything, nope not a thing" Cy says.

"Didn't tell him what?" Rob asks.

"You'd be proud of me, I didn't tell him anything" Seemingly traumatized by his Cy doesn't say anything but "I didn't tell him"

"Ill go get help buddy" Robin says leaving the room.

Walking out into the bright hallway, Robin turns and opens the next door to see only darkness.

"Is there any one in here?" Rob asks.

"The light…the pain." Some one mumbles from in the room. Walking in robin finds Raven hanging upside down.

"What's wrong Raven?" He asks. She doesn't respond but makes sounds with her mouth. Walking out Robin closes the doors. Walking in the last and final door he sees a pool of blood and Star and BB hanging back to back. Running towards them he sees BB crying.

"Hey I'm here, don't worry" Rob says.

"Robin is that you, go check on Star first" BB says.

"O.K man ok" Rob says. Walking over to Star he sees cuts up and down her arms.

"BB get ready I'm getting you down" Hearing a grunt from him Robin jumps up and does the same thing he did to his pipes. After un-cuffing BB he asks him to carry Star.

"K man" Walking out of the room with BB and Star Robin tells him that we are going to get Raven next. BB nods and walks into the dark room with Robin.

"Ok Raven me and Robin are here with Starfire, were going to get you out" BB says. Taking cue Robin rips the cloth that was weaved around raven like a cocoon. After gently lifting her onto his shoulder like BB did with Star they walk out of the room.

In Cy's room BB was shocked to see his friend in the state he was in.

"BB transform into something and get his off the wall" Robin commands. Without hesisitation BB transforms into a gorilla and rips off the metal sheets holding up Cy. Still in that form BB picks him and Star up. Both he and BB walk into the hallway. Looking up and down Robin sees a door and walks toward it with BB in tow. The door leads to a hangar.

"Ok I don't see any guards but do see a van, probably the one used at the reactor; we need to run there with all we have ok?" Robin asks. BB gives one of those looks that says "no shit Sherlock".

"On the count of three, one…two…and three" With that they bust through that door setting off the alarm. Halfway to the van robots come rushing in firing off their laser pistols. At the van Robin slides open the back revealing the plutonium.

"Get them in there" Robin yells to BB while putting Raven in. Once all of them are in Robin rushes to the driver side door and surprisingly finds the keys still in the ignition. During that BB finds a laser pistol in the back (he transformed back to normal) and fires it at the advancing robots, fending them off.

Robin starts the van and puts it into 1st gear. Busting through the sheet metal of the big sliding door. Finding themselves on an abandoned airstrip Robin guns it out of there.

so that's it for Chapter four, like it love it tell me anything but if you flame be nice im only 13. R&R!


End file.
